Letters to Charming
by anotherOUATwriter
Summary: AU. Geppetto actually listened to the Blue Fairy and let Snow enter to the tree with newborn Emma. This is a collection of short letters that Snow wrote to her husband during her time on the new land. How did will she survive in this new world? and most how will she find Charming?. / Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Charming,

We arrived safely to this other world. By now I guess everything we called 'home' disappeared. I feel awfully alone, I miss you terribly. I don't hate Regina, I know I should, but I can't.

Emma is fine, we are staying in a homeless shelter but I believe we will be out of this place soon.

I had to lie about my name, when I entered with Baby Emma to the shelter the man that registers the residents asked my _real_ name, for some reason he didn't believe that Snow White was my real name, so I had to improvise. There were some papers on the table, one had a picture of a flower and "Mary Kay" was written below it, the other paper looked like some kind newsletter and said "Margaret Thatcher escaped injury in an IRA assassination attempt." I told the man my name was Mary Margaret, it seemed to convince him.

This world is full of misery, I understand why Regina thought it would be an ideal place to make us suffer. The people are so helpless and lack of hope, I feel sorry for them.

But I won't lose hope, I'll land on my feet and I'll raise our baby.

I'll find you,

Snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Charming,

Happy anniversary!

It's been nearly three months since you put Emma and me inside the tree.

Life in this world is strange and harder than what I thought, but I think Emma and I are doing just fine. I had to sell the sword you gave me to use in case of emergency, it was the only way to buy food. Instead of gold coins, people in this world use a special paper they call_ money_, it's weird, but at least is lighter to carry around!

I found a job as a nanny at the house of a rich family, the kids, Richard and Kate, are lovely, but the parents are not very nice. They don't pay attention to their kids, I know I shouldn't judge other people, but I don't know how they choose their jobs over their kids; after all we gave up everything for Emma's future.

Emma is almost three months old. She's growing up to be a stubborn one, just like her father. Her eyes are just like yours, whenever I look into them I'm reminded of you, and then I don't feel so alone.

As soon as I gather enough money, I'll start looking for you. Remember: I'll always find you.

I love you dearly,

Snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Beloved husband,

Today marks one year since the last time I saw you. Every night I fight with my mind to remember your face, every night it seems harder. Sometimes I wonder if this sacrifice was worthy, if being away from you will pay off eventually.

Emma's first birthday party was smaller than I ever imagine my first born's birthday party would be like. It was just me and her, we didn't even have a proper cake, Emma didn't seem to care, she grabbed the her birthday cupcake and wrecked it, then she covered her face with the icing. She looked adorable, I took a picture (some kind of drawing made by a peculiar artifact called 'Camera') of her. Only the kids I watch over, Richard and Kate, seemed to remember the special date, they bought her a small swan necklace, I'll give it to her when she's older.

And speaking of Emma, our baby said her first words! I believe the first sound she said was _Dada_, maybe she misses you as well.

I've been saving money, but travel around is very expensive, I still need to earn so much money to go in search of you. Someday, I keep telling myself, someday we'll be a family.

I wish Rumpelstiltskin would be around, I'd trade anything to see you again,

Snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Proud father,

Emma can officially run, and she doesn't stop. Does it remind you of someone? She's almost 16 months old, I can remember the day she was born as if it was yesterday. Can you? I don't know how Regina's curse affected you. It was the only day we had a real family. But I still believe that someday we'll have more moments like that.

I've come up with a plan, I'll move from state to state until I find you and the rest of our friends. I've already covered Florida and Georgia, next is Alabama. I'm positive about this plan.

48 states to go,

Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

Love,

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I spent the past months jumping from job to job, from state to state. We've already covered 6 states; as excepted, I didn't have luck in any of them. I've found a Nanny Agency that works nationwide, perfect for the plan. We move as we find job opportunities. I try to go to neighboring states to make it easier. It's delightful to travel in this new place; they have cars, mechanical machines that don't usually get tired and instead of drinking water, you fill them with gas, crazy, isn't it? They also have this metallic birds that they use to flight, I'm afraid I'm not brave enough to try that. Maybe when I'll have you by my side we'll go to some beautiful place with it.

With every state I cross on the list I feel closer to you.

Emma will turn 2 soon, if you could see her, she's the most beautiful baby girl I've ever met.

Snow


	6. Chapter 6

My dear prince,

You would love New Mexico, it is our 9th state. It has a lot of cultural background, here people talk Spanish and English as well! Besides, there is a large reservation for Native Americans, they are lovely people, so different to the other people I've met so far. Their love and understanding towards life and nature is beautiful and magical, it almost feels like being home.

I've love to spend some time here, Emma seems to be enjoying too. She's two years and a half now, and she started to say coherent sentences, they are short but lovely. Ow, how I wish you'd be here.

Maybe when we're together we can come back

_Hágoónee'_, that means good bye in the Navajo Language

Snow.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the follows and reviews :)

* * *

Beloved Charming,

We just moved to Oregon, I was told that this is the state with most ghost towns in the country. I thought it would be a good place for Regina to place her town, I was wrong - again.

I used to think that crossing a state off of my list was a good thing, that it brought me closer to you; but now, it just makes me wonder if I'll ever find you. Sometimes I cry at bed, I think Emma senses I'm sad because she cuddles closer to me when my eyes get teary.

There is no day that passes when I don't think about you

I need you,

Snow.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear husband,

Winter caught us in Utah, it is the coldest winter I've ever lived.

Emma turned three couple of weeks ago, I took her to the forrest to celebrate, it was magical. When I'm surrounded by nature, I feel at home. I can fill the gaps between the trees with our memories. I wonder if there is a forrest wherever you are, and if the trees remind you of me.

I'm starting to feel hopeless, I can't help but to feel bitter about Regina. I know she has suffered great deal in her life, but what she did had no forgiveness. Who am I kidding? I'll forgive her, like I always do. After all, she saved my life when I was a little girl, and for that I'll always be grateful.

I miss the smell of your hair after you have washed it,

Snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Love,

Emma and I have travelled through 18 states in almost 4 years. In non of them we find the slightest trace of magic.

Sometimes is hard to go on, I don't know how much more will I be able to handle. Every time Emma and I move into a state I'm filled with hope, hope that starts wearing off as soon as I realize that you are not here. Every time I leave a state I wonder if what I'm doing is right. What kind of life does Emma have? She mostly lives in the back of our car, she has nothing, just me and the memories I can give her about you.

I don't know if I should continue in my search. My heart is torn by this decision, part of me longs your dearly, the other part wants to give Emma the life she deserves.

You said we'll always find each other, I hope you're right.

Snow.


	10. Chapter 10

My dear, dear David,

Today Emma turned five, as birthday present she wanted me to tell her about you, why were you not here for her birthday.

I tried to tell her, I started from the very first start, how we first met, how we saved each others' lives and how we always found each other. There was a point were I couldn't continue. Tears started running down my cheeks just like they do now.

I miss you, Charming, and I'm sorry I stopped looking for you during this past year. I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought staying in a place was good for Emma. But today I saw the pain in her eyes, she needs you as much as I do. She needs her daddy.

So we'll continue, we'll find you and break the curse. We will be the family you and I always dreamed of. I promise.

I hope my tears didn't smudged the ink too much,

Snow.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear David,

Something magical happened today, I was walking down the streets of Nebraska when I found a kid that looked familiar. He was sleeping next to an abandoned fish store. I woke him up and invited him to have breakfast with me and Emma. At first he didn't seem to trust me, I can't say I trusted him either, but there was something that told us that we should have a talk. After a waitress brought our pancakes I started talking about home, and then I realized why he looked familiar.

He is Bae, Rumpelstiltskin's lost son. I thought he would be older, taking in consideration that he ran away couple of decades ago, but he must be around 14 years old, but he looks like he has lived so much. I wonder if I'll look like that when I finally find you.

I told him what had happened to our land, he didn't seem to care much. I asked him if he wanted to stay with Emma and with me, and he agreed with a smile, he said it had been a while since he had a family.

I don't know if I can trust him, but for good or for bad, Rumpelstiltskin did a lot of things for us, I think it is only fair to take care of his son. Emma seems to like him, I think he's her first crush, she listens to careful to his stories. I must admit, he had a tough time on this world, but he has managed, and so will we.

With more hope than ever,

Snow.


	12. Chapter 12

Love,

Today we moved from North Dakota, our 22st state. Emma, as usual, loved it here, but she's happy we're moving forward. Bae agreed to stayed with us until we find you, then he'll return to his old life, as much as I'd love that he'd stay with us, I can't make him do something he doesn't want to do.

This state has a Dinosaur Museum that houses twelve full scale dinosaurs. Dinosaurs are this land's dragons, but they didn't spit fire - or at least that's what the people at the museum told us. Emma and Bae were so excited with the exposition, I was a little bit afraid. You know I never liked dragons.

We are now moving to Minnesota. I read in our touristic book that Minnesota was the first state were a _heart transplant_ in the United States was performed, I don't know what that is, but I don't like how it sounds - I'm pretty sure Regina will find it rather interesting, tho.

We're almost half way through, and now that I have Emma and Bae pushing me further I feel it's easier.

Sometimes I close my eyes and pretend I'm curled up next to you,

Snow.


	13. Chapter 13

Dear David,

Well, we can scratch another five states from our list. That means that we are currently on state number 29 - we're in Missouri, also know as the Home of the Blues. Oh, you have to hear that type of music. And the way the people dance it! I've never seen something like it before. I bought some tapes to play it to you - Tapes are a object that stores music, you put in on a tape player and the music starts, even if there's no orchestra - it's like magic.

Emma has grown into a young lady, she'll be seven next month. She says we'll find you for her 10th birthday; and she's so sure of it, I'm trying my best to make it happen. Oh, David, I'd kill to have you with us, so you can share at least one evening with our baby.

Always yours,

Snow


	14. Chapter 14

Greetings from Ohio, our state 34.

Did you know that Cleveland was the first city to be lighted electrically? Probably not, you don't even know what electricity is. It's a big deal for the people from this city anyway. Emma made me write that in this city there's also the Rock and Roll hall of fame. You also don't know what Rock and Roll is, but we'll fill in all the gap you have once we find you.

Bae will turn 16 years next week, or at least that's what we have calculated. I'm planning on taking him and Emma to Hawaii, it's state on the Pacific Ocean that I had skip because we couldn't afford at that time, but I've been saving to give Bae a special birthday plus we all deserved a holiday. Then we'll fly to South Carolina and continue north, those are the last states, just the thought that I'm close to find you makes me happy.

We'll meet soon, I feel it.

Snow


	15. Chapter 15

I do realize that a 7 year old does not write like this, but I can't fake the way kids write in english. Sorry

* * *

Dear Papa,

Hawaii is amazing. Mommy says we will come back with you (she says that for every state).

Bae taught me how to surf, I love it. I feel so free when I'm on a board. Someday I'll surf a tunnel and be a pro-surfer. I wonder if there is sea on your new town.

But I don't only love the sea in this island, the forrest is awesome! They have different trees in here! Mom says it's because this is a tropical forrest - she read it in that book she always carries around. The native storytellers are telling their traditional stories also amazing. I love stories, mom still tells me one each night before bedtime.

Love you,

Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Halloween everyone!

M

* * *

Dear Charming,

We are in North Carolina and traveling further North. Today is Halloween, a tradition were kids dress up in costumes and go out asking for candy, it has always been Emma's favorite day of the year - after her birthday and Christmas. Last year your very charming daugther collected 4 kilos of candy, and she ate it in 2 days. We had to go to the doctor after that because she had stomachaches, hopefully she learned her lesson.

Emma's 8th birthday is coming and with it another cold winter. I don't know why the season is so cold in this world, I've heard people talking about Global Warming, a rise in the average temperature that somehow makes the climate to be extreme (very cold winters and very hot summers) among the causes is the pollution, people don't seemed to care about their realms, I know, I don't understand it either. Everyone at the enchanted forrest did their best to protect nature, I don't know why don't people do it here as well.

Another thing that weights in my heart is that Bae had decided to stay in South Carolina. It broke my heart to leave him there all by himself, but I knew that this day would eventually come. Emma cried for days after we left him behind, I don't think she'll forgive me any time soon for letting him stay in Columbia (a city in South Carolina). But Bae is older now, he wants to work and get a life of his own, I understand his wishes and I could not do anything to stop him. He promised to stay in touch. Maybe one day we'll see him again. But now, all my mind and soul are set on finding you.

We are one state closer to you,

Snow


	17. Chapter 17

Love of my life,

Today is Emma's eight birthday. Another birthday she didn't spend with you, another birthday I did my best to pretend I'm happy, another birthday Regina has ruined for our baby girl. Regina got what she wanted at the end: no happy endings.

But whenever I feel like giving up, I remember your face. I remember how you never quit. I remember you telling me what I was strong enough to do whatever I wanted to, and that you believed in me.

We'll succeed in this, Charming. Emma and I will find you and then find a way to break the curse. We own it to ourself and to our people. They believed in us, just how you believed in me. And I won't let them down.

Thinking of you,

Snow


	18. Chapter 18

My knight on a shiny armor,

Things are looking fine; we just moved to Pennsylvania, counting this state we still have to cover eleven more states. Just eleven! Remember when it was forty eight? Emma says we'll make it before her 10th birthday, and I'll do my best do fulfill that wish.

She's been daydreaming lately, about the day when we settle down and buy a nice house. She draw how she wanted it to be. She draw you at the porch, waving at us. My heart shrank a little bit. But I still believe that someday we'll be together in a house similar to the one our daughter drew.

I only miss you when I'm breathing,

Snow


	19. Chapter 19

David,

Today we reached Delaware, where Emma had a massive tantrum. She says that if you'd love us so much as we think you do, you'd be looking for us, she says you don't love her, and that's why you let her go. It pierces my heart to hear her talking like that; but I can't help but wonder, why haven't you looked for us? What is stopping you? You said you'd always come for me, and I don't think Emma is the reason for you to stay away. Are you ok?

And then it hit me, for the first time after all this time: maybe the reason you haven't find our yet is because you are dead. You can't be, you simply can't. I don't know what I'd do if you are. That's why I have to keep on looking. To keep on, holding onto that tiny ray of hope.

I hope my tears didn't smear the ink,

Snow.


	20. Chapter 20

My beloved prince,

I'm sorry I haven't written to you for a while, Emma and I have been busy looking for you in this states. They are massive and a lot of people live here. Going to the police and asking for someone in the smaller states was much easier than in these overcrowded ones - the police didn't even have time to check in the system for you, we did our best but we didn't find anything.

We celebrated Emma's 9th birthday on New Jersey, we also celebrated that we only have 7 states to go. Seven was always a magic number for us, remember? Anyway, seven states in a year!. It'll be an interesting year.

I feel you so close, yet so far away,

Snow.


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Charming,

This past six months have been crazy. Emma and I have been so busy looking for any familiar face in just three states. New Jersey, New York and Connecticut have been three of the toughest states we've covered. We just moved to Rhode Island, at least this is one of the least populated states on the USA - It's ranked the 43rd by it's population so hopefully we'll have luck finding you.

Somehow I feel that I'm close to find you. I can't explain it, but my heart it's filled with hope. I haven't filled like this in ages and it makes me happy.

Emma is pretty excited as well - even if she wants to hide it, she is so eager to meet you

Love,

Snow


	22. Chapter 22

Love,

Massachusetts is huge, and Emma's 10th birthday is closer and closer. I ought to our daughter to find you before her birthday, but I don't see it possible. I don't know what to do, I don't want to fail her. You'd know what to do if you'd be here. Sometimes I wonder how would have things worked out if it had been you here with out daughter and me wherever is that you are. I bet you'd have already found me and Emma would have already broken the curse.

The memory of your kisses at night is what keeps me going,

Snow.


	23. Chapter 23

My beloved husband,

We finished with Massachusetts today. I wanted to make our next stop in New Hampshire since it was the bordering state, but Emma insisted she wanted to go to Maine. She read on my facts book that Maine produces 90% of the country's toothpick supply and she found it amazing. Her birthday is in two months and we still have three states left. I'm afraid she's losing hope, so I decided to follow her "hunch" and drive to Maine.

Tomorrow our search party starts.

Can't wait to embrace you,

Snow.


	24. Chapter 24

My dear prince,

Today, for the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy. Today we our friends, Regina moved our realm to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. Everything looks so bizarre: Red is a waitress and she goes by the name of Ruby, the blue fairy is our size and Jiminy Cricket is a real life person! No one recognized me, not even the Huntsman.

I have yet to find you, this place is bigger than what I thought, and no one seems to remember anything that happened before the curse.

On a funny note, the town's clock was stuck until Emma and I rented a room, then it started working again. People were surprised, because it hasn't work as far as then can remember, maybe it's a sign, maybe Emma already started breaking the curse.

In a month we'll celebrate our daughter's birthday together,

Snow.


	25. Chapter 25

My beloved husband,

All the joy that I had from finding the town has disappeared. I've found you, and as I did my heart broke into pieces and I felt as if the happiness had been sucked from me.

It all started today morning.

I was having breakfast at Granny's with Emma. I stood up to get more napkins because Emma was making a mess with the maple syrup. And when I turned on my heels, I saw her: Regina. She was talking to our daughter, asking her stuff. Obviously the Evil Queen was interested in our baby only because she didn't know who Emma was or where she came from. I walked towards Regina and greeted her with a cold smile. Her face went dark when she saw me and understood what was going on. I could still see it in her eyes: the hate and resent she feels towards me. I believe I have the same look in my eyes now.

She asked me if I had found you, faking her interest in us, but I didn't buy it. I wanted to strangle her as she asked Emma about her daddy. But Emma was too naïve to understand that Regina just wanted to make us suffer. I thank God I don't have the power she used to have in our lands, because if I would have her magic, it'd have been too hard to restrain myself from ripping her heart and crushing it until it is nothing but dust.

I kindly asked her to leave our table before I slapped her in front of all the good people of Storybrooke; and as she did, she said: 'You'll never find Charming where you are looking.'

Wondering what she had said, I walked around the city, looking into placed I'd not have looked. Abandoned streets, under the bridges, everywhere. As I walked down the homeless shelter, my last stop, I bumped into Rumpel, who now goes by the name of Mr. Gold. He remembered me, and she seemed to know a lot about Emma. I beg him to give me some information, so he told me where you were: at the hospital.

I left Emma with Granny and went to look for you. I found you lying on a table, hooked to several machines, practically lifeless. For a moment only the beeping sounds of your machines were the only thing I could hear, everything else was just mute. I watched you through a glass wall, wanting to enter into your room and kiss you, wanting to wake you up. But the doctor didn't let me, he said you are almost dead. Dead, as my hopes and dreams. Dead, as my happy ending once you finally died.

I can't tell Emma. You should see how excited she is to meet you. How will I explain that her daddy is not coming to her birthday? That you won't teach her how to play baseball? I simply can't. Ever since we arrived this town, Emma has had a huge smile on her face, and you should see how she brightens up when I tell her the storied behind each Storybrooke's person

What should I do? I can't tell her but I cant keep pretending that everything is alright either.

Snow


	26. Chapter 26

David,

I think Emma is on to what is truly happening. She has asked me why am I sadder now that we have found all our friends and why she hasn't seen you, _she_, not _we_. Something I believe she's too smart for her own good. Every time laying becomes more hurtful and telling her the truth is the only thing that seems the next logical step. But I don't know if I should hurt her, she has go through so much as her young age. I rather see her holding to the hope of finding you than see her crying over your lifeless body. Even if that means that I won't be able to share this sadness with anyone.

Her birthday is next week and she told me she'd like to spent it with you, wherever you are. The other day I heard her ask Granny if the town had a cemetery, she was kind of disappointed when Ruby's grandma said that they did, but only one person was buried on it: Regina's father.

I dont know why I even keep on writing these, maybe because someday I'll show them to Emma and try to make her understand the love we had for each other.

I'll always be yours,

Snow.


	27. Chapter 27

So, this is a long letter.

It's also the next to last one.

M.

* * *

Dear Charming - I always like that nickname better than your real name -,

This is the final letter I'll write to you, not because I'm giving up, but because the curse is finally over. And not just for you and me, but for everyone, they all regained their memories, everything is back to normal. Just when I thought it was all lost, that I'd never feel your arms around me again, the magic of love has proved me wrong.

No, it was not me who woke you up. It was your daughter, she didn't give up on you, even when I had. I'll explain you how she managed, not to save you but everyone we care about - Rumpelstiltskin was right, she is truly the savior.

It is Emma's birthday, and she was having a tantrum because I had "promised" that you would be at her 10th birthday and you were not there, so it was obviously my fault. She was so furious she told me she didn't want to live with me anymore but she wanted to go back to South Carolina and live with Bae - who she now considers the older brother we never gave her. Rumpelstiltskin, who was walking by, heard his son's name and came up to us. Despite my insistence of doing otherwise, he exchanged the information Emma had about his son by the one he had about you.

As soon as Emma heard where you were, she ran. She didn't cry, or hugged me, she just ran as fast as she could. Something told me she was running to see if Rumpel was telling the truth, to see if she could find you on her 10th birthday. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't catch her, now I thank God that I couldn't. I tried to keep up the pace, but Emma was way ahead of me, and all the damage had already been done.

When I reached the hospital, tired and panting, I heard our daughter arguing with the doctor and Regina. She sounded fierce, not as a ten year old girl, but as your daughter, my brave prince. Emma told Regina she was not afraid of any witch, and no one could stop her from meeting her daddy. She pushed Regina so hard that the Evil Queen fell to the ground and she hurried into your room. The doctor had left the way open to our daughter when he had turned to help Regina, who was now screaming "You idiot, get the girl."

But I was faster than the doctor. Emma had already spent too many birthdays without you. She deserved to see you, to meet you, at least one time. And I had to do my best to make it happen. So I entered into your room, closing and locking the door behind me. The doctor screamed from the other side of the glass door, ordering me to open the door and threatening me with calling security. But I didn't care. The only thing that seemed worthy right now was Emma finally meeting you.

I turned over my heels and found Emma sitting on your bed. She had your hand on hers and was caressing it. "If I'd have a wish," I heard her say, "I'd wish for you to be with us, _really_ with us," she added and then leaned to kiss your forehead.

As soon as her lips parted your skin a purple dot appeared on the place were she had kissed you and exploded in every direction. I felt how the wave pushed me some inches backwards, I didn't open my eyes, I didn't want to: I was not brave enough to see what had happened. But then I heard Emma screaming, "Daddy," and you replying, "My sweet, sweet Emma,". Your voice. I had missed it so much. I opened my eyes and watched your shared moment: the hug she had longed so much to give to you. Then I walked towards the bed where you both where and kissed you; life came back to my body. We were finally together.

Emma woke you up, she did it all by herself. Rumpelstiltskin said that she has magic inside of her, but not magic as Regina's or his, but magic product of true love: the purest magic that exists. We own her so much, all of us, all the people of Storybrooke. We all have our happy endings back, and all thanks to our little girl and the fact that she never gave up on fiding you.

Things are the way they used to be. Everyone hates Regina for what she has done, but I found myself forgiving her again. We are together and we are happy, and she'll all alone, with nothing but her bitterness, I pity her.

But it is time to say goodbye, to stop writing these letters.

You are outside, playing baseball with Emma, you both are pretty bad at it, but soon it will be time for dinner. Red, Granny and the seven dwarfs are coming to Emma's late birthday party. I can see you and Emma in our garden from the kitchen's window. _Our_ garden, we finally bought a house. It is smaller than the castle, but I think it's better, it feels more like home. Emma's giggles always fill the place, we couldn't hear her giggles if our house would be as bigger as the castle.

I hide all this cards. Keep them in a safe place and use them to remind me that we can never lose hope. And that love conquers all.

I'll love you forever,

Snow.


	28. Chapter 28

I had a great time writing this fic, so I'd like to thank everyone that read, followed and favorited this story. I'm deeply grateful for your support. But all things, the good and the bad, have come to an end and this letter will be the final update.

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Dear Snow,

Since we have grown old together and I feel our end is near, I've decided to tell you few things.

First of all, we have lived a great life together, and I wouldn't change a second of it. I'll never regret the day I chased you on the woods after you stole from me. You have been my wife and my best friend. I'll be forever thankful to you, for never giving up on me, not only back in our land, but also when Regina casted the course.

Second, I found your cards long time ago when we were doing the garage sale; at first I didn't know what they were about, and since they were addressed to me, I decided to read them. When I reached the end of the last letter you wrote, I resolved to keep the joy of your letters to myself and let you believe that the letters were still your secret. I didn't want you to throw them away, and I wanted you to still used them as a proof that our love is stronger than everything else. To be honest, I also used them to remind me of how deeply our love was; every time we had a fight - all of which look pointless now - I'd wait for you to fall asleep and read your letters once again. They always made it easier for me, to forgive the things we had said to each other and forget the bitter sensation inside of me. I also found strength on them, like when Emma had appendicitis or when you were giving birth to the twins and the delivery had complications. Your letters were a save haven for me.

Last but not least, thanks for teaching me the greatest thing I've learned in my life: that to love and to be loved in return is the greatest thing someone could have. Thank you for loving me and giving everything I ever needed.

Soon we won't be in this place anymore, but in another world where I'll finally meet you mother and we'll enjoy the company of all the loved ones that departed from our lives too soon. I'm not afraid of dying anymore, because I know we'll always be together. If there's a thing I've learned is that we'll always find each other.

I'll love you forever, in this life and in the next one,

Charming.


End file.
